


What's in a Name?

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender feeling?, Names, Trans feeling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this alomst a year ago when I was trying to figure myself out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this alomst a year ago when I was trying to figure myself out.

What’s in a Name

 

Not too much I think.

I think it’s more the emotion, or feel of what is said, that the actual word.

For example: Naomi.

That’s the name I was given.

I answer to it, it catches my interest when I see it referring to someone else.

But, say suddenly my appearance changed drastically, and Naomi didn’t fit me anymore?

Say one day I woke up a man and no one I knew really recognized me, so I had to chose a different name.

One that fit me better.

Coryn James, perhaps.

But if I continued on with my life, talking to my friends and family, falling in love, and learning…

And one of my friends recognized me, but asked if I was Naomi.

I could no longer say the name Naomi was me.

But the feeling behind the name?

Of course!

Yes that’s me!

But I wouldn’t be able to say that.

I’d only be able to smile and hold them while they tried to figure this out.

But now they would expect me to answer to Naomi.

That doesn’t really work does it?

Because now I’m Coryn James.

But of course, no one really sees names like this.

They would be upset that my name had changed as much as my body.

They would be so sure I wasn’t myself anymore.

They would distance themselves and run from me.

No amount of reassurance would change their minds.

People are so caught up on names that they, on occasion, can’t see past it to see the person behind the name.

Names are both wings and cages, but almost no one sees past them.

No looks past the name to see if they are wings or cages.

They just see the name.

People aren’t always their names. 


End file.
